kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AnaMoonStar11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Codename:Kids Next Door Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ana Greene (Numbuh 6A) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 06:07, July 24, 2011 Hi!! Hey! I just read Ana's page and I'm following it as well! So glad you decided to make one! See youn on fanfiction! AprilShowers101 12:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hyiaz! I see you made Ana's page. I'm just about to go to sleep, so I'll read it tomorrow (along with making Vada, Adrian, and Cori's pages) See ya on fanfiction! ^.^ "What do you have to say to that, Lee?" "That was most invigorating!" 04:31, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've noticed you've been editing quite a number of pages in the last day or two, plus you rank number 2 on the Wiki's user board, so I was wondering if you would like to become an adimin with me. You don't have to, it's just a suggestion ^.^ RBH You're smart, you're fun, you're cool, you're pretty— Why am I still talking? I am such a spazz 18:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay *changes your statise thingy* RBH You're smart, you're fun, you're cool, you're pretty— Why am I still talking? I am such a spazz 20:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind that at all ^.^ I hope you're enjoying your slot as an adimin! RBH You're smart, you're fun, you're cool, you're pretty— Why am I still talking? I am such a spazz 21:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that's fine. RBH You're smart, you're fun, you're cool, you're pretty— Why am I still talking? I am such a spazz 01:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) She's the daughter of Jake and Vada. Why? Really Big Hat "'Never' is karma's doorbell. "Ding Dong" It's for you!" 03:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay Really Big Hat "'Never' is karma's doorbell. "Ding Dong" It's for you!" 04:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Check out my new blog called Info Boxes! AMS11 Hi! This is Gamewizard2008! Listen, there's some anonymous contributor that keeps deleting all the content on my "Negatar Gnaa" page and I was wondering if you could do something about that? Gamewizard2008 19:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 That anonymous person's still deleting the content. Isn't their a way to block people like that? Gamewizard2008 22:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 Well, the next time that one guy deletes another page, you may want to do that. They're back and they just deleted Scarlet Vargas' content. Gamewizard2008 01:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 You got the anonymous guys? Good! And it's a good thing Depthcharge was there to put all the content back! Let's hope we have no more disturbances! They're back again. Gamewizard2008 20:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 They just did it again. Might as well block them for a long time. Gamewizard2008 21:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 No, not yet, but I promise I will later. RBH "My life, a loosing game. But you should, you should not doubt me. You will remember my name!" 21:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) (Hack, cough, hork!) Uh...what would my duties be? Well, I'll give it a shot! I'll take it!